Lost My Power
"Lost My Power" is the 177th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary With Mike gone, Susan attempts to build a car for MJ's father-and-son school soapbox derby, while Bree's attorney, Trip Weston, learns of her previous drunken sexual spree and needs her to come clean about it in order to help strengthen her case. Lynette tries to cause some negative friction between Tom and his girlfriend, Jane, by flirting with his boss and getting him to pile more work on her estranged husband. Meanwhile, Gabrielle is furious with Carlos when he tries to poach one of her rich, personal shopper clients and talk her into helping with his newly formed charity organization, and Renee discovers that Ben is keeping a secret from her about his involvement with Bree - and the body found at his work site. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives *Lynette tells Renee that she believes Tom still loves her. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") *Carlos plans to become a counselor, to Gaby's dismay. ("You Take for Granted") *Renee and Ben Faulkner get engaged. The two converse with Bree about the discovery of a dead body. ("Any Moment") *Bree is arrested on suspicions of murdering Alejandro Perez. She is protected against a cop with a vendetta by Trip Weston, her new hot-shot lawyer. ("With So Little to Be Sure Of") 'Teaser Lynette arrives at Tom's office, carrying a bag containing one of his abandoned jumpers. Gregg Limon, Tom's boss, greets her. The two converse about their failed marriages, before Gregg lets Lynette know how nuts he thinks Tom is for letting her go. "That's very...sweet," Lynette mumbles hesitantly. Gregg proceeds to ask Lynette if she is seeing anyone and she informs him that he's being a little nosy. He apologizes and explains that if she ever needs to have a coffee and vent with someone who understands, he'll gladly be that person. Lynette suggests that it'd be a little weird considering he's Tom's boss. Gregg backs off, but not before issuing a flirtatious wink. Across the hall, Tom and Jane are admiring a framed picture of themselves, in his office. Tom thanks his girlfriend for bringing it along and she snatches it away from him and places it on the sideboard...in front of several pictures of his children. Jane reminds Tom about their planned romantic stay at a small woodland cabin and adds, "It's gonna be a good weekend." The two kiss passionately. Lynette's sees the kiss through the office's glass window from the hall and looks disgruntled. Lynette spots Gregg speaking to a colleague nearby and heads over to him. "That drink," she says, "I'd actually enjoy that." 'Act I' "So what do you think of my new office?," Carlos exclaims. He is sitting in his new workspace after taking up a job in counseling. The room is undecorated and practically empty, except for a desk, a sofa and some notices stuck on the wall. Gaby, Juanita and Celia look around disapprovingly as Carlos admits that his new office is not as luxurious as his old one because all of the organization's money is used for charitable purposes. Gaby suggests she ask one of her friends at the department store to help fix the room up, but Carlos refuses. Deciding to give in, Gaby kisses Juanita and Celia and starts to leave. Carlos interrupts her departure asking why he has to take the girls to school - that's Gaby's job. Gabrielle explains that she has to go to work and reaffirms herself as the family's breadwinner. She gently kisses Carlos' forehead before prancing off down the hall. On Wisteria Lane, at the Delfino residence, MJ has just arrived home from school. While unpacking his bag, Susan uncovers a crumbled notice announcing that the school will be holding a soap-box derby, which MJ tries to hide. Susan tells him that it'll be a lot of fun but MJ is reluctant to participate - it's a father and son competition only. Susan becomes sombre before telling him that it doesn't say moms can't help out too. Learning that the derby is in 3 days, Susan makes plans to start creating the soap-box racer immediately but MJ is still not happy about the idea. Although she can see her son does not want to take part, Susan pushes him in the direction of the garage and cheers, "Lets get hammering!" Elsewhere, Bree is dining at a fancy restaurant with her lawyer, Trip Weston. The two discuss their opinions on the death penalty before resuming to their talks about the pre-trial set for the following day. Trip reassures his client that she will be fine and Bree asks what she'll need to do. "You will sit there," Trip begins, "And look classy and innocent. And I will try to get most of their case tossed as I can." Not convinced, Bree asks Trip about his success rates and he confidently replies, "Impressive!" Trip then shares a story about one of his many clients, a brothel owner, which Bree finds distasteful, as she believes that sex is sacred. The two converse and Trip lets on that he is anti-gun (he has, in fact, sued the NRA three times) and Bree concludes that the two of them are never going to agree on anything. The two take a bite of their salads and Trip adds, "This salad kinda sucks." Bree looks up from her plate with a smile and replies, "I agree. Not with the language but with the observation." Trip chuckles. At ''Cumberly's, Gabrielle is busy working. She chooses a black cape and places it on the shoulders of Mrs. Duncan, one of her many clients. As Mrs. Duncan admires herself in a nearby mirror, Gaby spots an an elderly woman, Doris Hammond, enter the store. Thinking the woman is from the "land of elastic waistbands", Gaby approaches Doris and suggests she look for the 'sensible shoes' department. Doris explains her situation - she is in need of a personal shopper as she wishes to spend the money of her deceased husband. It transpires that Doris' late husband was William Hammond, the extremely wealthy owner of Fairview's local hospital, theater and library, which impresses Gaby. Doris spots the cape Mrs. Duncan is wearing and adds, "That looks interesting." Gaby dashes over to Mrs. Duncan, snatches the cape from her shoulders, and gives it to Doris. Gaby decides to become Doris' personal shopper. 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production This episode was directed by executive producer David Grossman, marking his 51st directing credit with the series, and written by executive story editor Wendy Mericle, her 2nd writing credit (following "What's to Discuss, Old Friend?"). Produ 820 01.jpg Reception "Lost My Power" was watched by 8.02 million viewers on its original airdate and held a 2.5 rating in the key (18-49) demographic. Desperate Housewives once again lost out to its main competitor, The Good Wife, which garnered 9.83 million viewers. US Rating The episode received generally mixed-to-positive reviews from television critics. Daniel Sperling, of Digital Spy, complimented Susan's story, saying: "It's good that "(...) Housewives" is continuing to explore the aftermath of Mike's death and giving time to subtle challenges such as this that are no doubt a very real part of the grieving process." However, Sperling had mixed opinions of Bree's blossoming relationship with Trip and added: "Bree seems to fall for literally every man she comes across - she's the go-to love interest for pretty much every new male character. It's a lazy development and, for that, this is one romance that I just can't get behind." He was also disappointed with Gaby and Carlos' continuing job war and complained that there has been little development over the last four episodes. However, overall, Sperling wrote: "Despite the nice moments that arise this episode, it's difficult to escape the fact that we could have done without it. It's a filler episode. (...) But if the build-up to the series's big finish can still raise a smile, then it looks like we're in for one hell of a finale." Digital Spy review Many fans of the series responded negatively to the episode. Most were disappointed at the "filler material" and overall lack of comedy. One fan said: "What a disappointment this episode was, especially since there's only one episode left before the finale." TV.com fan reviews Trivia *The title of this episode comes from a lyric in the song "Ever After", taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, Into the Woods. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 820 01.jpg Promo 820 02.jpg Promo 820 03.jpg Promo 820 04.jpg Promo 820 05.jpg Promo 820 06.jpg Promo 820 07.jpg Promo 820 08.jpg Promo 820 09.jpg Promo 820 10.jpg Promo 820 11.jpg Promo 820 12.jpg Promo 820 13.jpg Promo 820 14.jpg Promo 820 15.jpg Promo 820 16.jpg Promo 820 17.jpg Promo 820 18.jpg Promo 820 19.jpg Promo 820 20.jpg Promo 820 21.jpg Promo 820 22.jpg Promo 820 23.jpg References Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes